


Marvel Drabble Collection

by ffoulkes_no



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffoulkes_no/pseuds/ffoulkes_no
Summary: A collection of Marvel drabbles, from various universes.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in 2012.
> 
> 616!Steve and Thor talk.

“Do you… remember when you were younger? A kid, I mean. Because a thousand years is a long time—“  
  
“Steven.”  
  
“Huhn?”  
  
“This is not about my memory.”  
  
Steve slumped, “No.”  
  
Thor threw an arm around Steve’s shoulder, pulling him close. “You worry for yourself; of your own childhood, now seemingly distant. Of loved ones you will not see as flesh and blood again.” Steve shifted, shuddering, and Thor continued, “But know this: Time erodes all things, save one — love. If you have loved, they will stay forever in your breast, and no force, even cruel Time, can separate you.”


	2. Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in 2012.
> 
> 616!Steve is re-teeny'd.

“Ho, friend Steven!”  
  
Steve found himself picked up off the floor and tossed up onto Thor’s broad shoulder in one, smooth motion. From his perch, he could see Tony’s flinch, Coulson’s slight panic, and Clint’s amused grin. To settle at least two of the ruffled sets of feathers, Steve braced his hands on Thor’s (now seemingly massive) helm and threw his leg to the other side, straddling the thunder god’s neck, grasping the metal wings like handles, and letting his heels hook into the intricacies of Thor’s breastplate.  
  
Being small again didn’t have many perks, but this was certainly one.


	3. Tempting Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to DW's 100words community in 2017.
> 
> Toro and Bucky racecar driver AU. Because reasons.

They called him “The Flaming Kid.”  
  
He'd had three wrecks in the past season alone. The last time, his gloves had melted to the steering wheel, and they'd pulled him free still gripping it in his hands. He came out of it without even a blister.  
  
“I won't tell you you're being stupid, Tom--”  
  
“Then don't,” Tom said. “Riverside was a fluke.”  
  
“You almost died!”  
  
“But I _didn't_.”  
  
Bucky scowled, kicking the red Corvair's bumper. “It just seems like you're tempting fate with this one. All they know how to do is burn.”  
  
“Least we'll have something in common.”


End file.
